American Dream
by RuledByNeptune
Summary: An English girl moves to a rainy, grey town in the US, looking for a more simple life. Instead she finds herself entwined in a world of supernatural beings, experiencing friendship, romance and more adventure than she could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

America. The place of dreams. Or so I had been told. England was my home, _is_ my home, well, _was_ my home. I look out the plane window and watch the British summer drift away as I fly over the Atlantic Ocean towards the United States. I'm not sure America will ever be my home. Without my parents, nowhere will ever feel like home. 4 months ago they died in a terrible accident, nobody's fault, just one of those awful car crashes that ends in tragedy. I had been very close to them and without them I was barely surviving. After finishing school for the summer it was advised by some members of my family that I go and live with uncle Paul in America. It would be 'better for me', apparently. I already miss my friends, my old life, my parents, my home. But this _place of dreams_ might actually just be that.

As I land on this foreign ground I instantly feel different. No one here knows my story. No one here is going to greet me in the morning with a sympathetic smile. No one here is going to ask me if I am ok thirteen times a day. As I step off the plane I take a deep breath and look up at the sky. It is currently grey but I like that, it's not too different from home, well, my _old_ home.

I make my way through arrivals and greet my uncle who I have not seen in five years. He grins and hugs me. 'Hello Kat! How was your flight?' I hug him back and look up at him, 'Yeah fine thanks, ready for a good nights sleep.'

'Good because I have your room ready, I had a designer come in and choose all your stuff, it's great you'll love it.'

Typical Paul. He had made his fortunes in England and moved to America for a quiet life in a small town called Forks. I had never heard it before but he owned a mansion and had opened up an English pub for the locals.

'Thanks Paul, you really didn't need to do that.'

'After everything, it was the least I could do.'

He takes my luggage and wheels my cases to his car. He helps lift me up into the huge 4x4 and soon we are off driving as the rain starts to fall from the sky.

'So you've got a week left to settle in before you start school, I can give you some shifts at the pub if you want them just so you can get to know some of the locals, but only if you want! There is lots of shopping to do in the local town, but we will have to sort your drivers licence out so we can get you your own car.'

I nod along to what he has to say, 'Yes I definitely need my own car Paul, but don't worry I can buy it myself.'

I had had to sell my car in England before I came to America. There was no point in keeping a car I was never going to drive in a country I don't even live in. Plus, after my parents passed I inherited enough money to last me a lifetime.

After a half hour drive of general chit chat and catching up we pulled into the driveway of a beautiful white house with potted plants alongside the driveway. Paul must have a gardener; he wouldn't look after the flowers himself. Once inside Paul showed me around the large house, it is mostly decorated in cream with large rooms and limited furniture. A spec of dust can not be seen and the kitchen looks like it has never been used. I got the impression that Paul doesn't spend a lot of time here at all. The cleaner I assume spends more time here than anyone.

My room overlooks the garden and a blossom tree hangs just over my window. The room is white, white walls, white carpet floors, white bed, white dressing table, white. My en-suite is also white and I am afraid to touch anything in case I mark it.

'I wasn't sure what colour you liked, so I told the designer to just do everything white.' Paul looks worried and I quickly smile, 'No no it is lovely! The chandelier is very pretty and I love the dresser.' He relaxes and laughs, 'Oh thank goodness, if you want some colour I of course wouldn't mind if you wanted to add some pillows or pictures, whatever you want!'

'Thanks Paul, I think I'll decorate one wall with pictures of home, you know, friends, family, holidays, that kind of thing.'

'Sounds great yes of course! I'll go make some tea and let you unpack.' He leaves and I'm left in the white room. I definitely need to make my stamp on this room.

I unpack my clothes, individually hanging them up in the wardrobe, taking my time to put outfits together on hangers and neatly place my shoes underneath. Paul brings up my tea, half my clothes and personal items strewn all over the bed still. He places the cup on my dresser and hands me a biscuit. I thank him and start nibbling on the biscuit realising how hungry I am.

'I thought we could have dinner at the pub tonight? You can have a good English meal to settle you in.' Paul laughs to himself and I smile. 'Yeah sounds great.' He leaves me alone for another hour until I have packed all my things away, drank my tea and headed back downstairs.

Paul is sitting watching television in the kitchen, the news reporter is a red haired lady, her name _Juliette Howard_ is in bold underneath her. It seems there has been an animal attack on the edge of town, a distance away from the forest, where two people have been killed. A picture of a husband and wife appear on the screen smiling together, Juliette questions why the animals were so far away from the woods yesterday evening. Paul see's me in the doorway and quickly stands up.

'I knew Simon and Beth, they used to come to the pub on a Sunday after fishing. Can't believe they're dead.' Paul frowns and turns off the television.

'I'm sorry, I wonder what kind of animal it was?'

Paul shakes his head and shrugs, 'Who knows? Could have been a lion, a bear, a wolf? You're not in England anymore Kat.'

I let out a breath, 'I guess not.'

{*}

The pub Paul owned was called 'The Oakwood' and all the tables inside were round and made of oak. It had the musty smell of beer and pork scratching's, and up in the corner was a television showing English football. Paul introduced me to the people behind the bar, Sue, Danny, Samantha and John. They were all very smiley and welcoming and I felt like Paul had briefed them before I met them. We sat by a large window looking out into the road, opposite the pub was a petrol station and every car there was either a big truck, an SUV or 4x4. The sleek sporty BMW I had owned at home would not have fitted in very well here.

For dinner I had sausage, mash and gravy, a classic dish that my mum used to make. The pub's was good, but nothing would ever compare to mum's made home mashed potato. When I asked Paul for a beer he shook his head, 'Sorry Kat, I know at home you'd be nearly legal to drink but in the States its 21 so you've got no chance.' I sighed, great, no alcohol. Paul leaned over to me and whispered, 'But I've got some beer and wine back at the house, so you can have a drink later without anyone knowing.' I smile, 'Thanks Paul.'

Back at the house Paul poured me a glass of red wine and I sank into the sofa whilst smelling the scarlet liquor. I was not a raging alcoholic, I had only been drunk a couple of times, but my parents had brought me up 'the French way' as they would say, and so wine was almost compulsory with dinner. As I sipped the wine my body relaxed and I closed my eyes for a brief moment, savouring the taste and remembering my favourite wine at home on a Saturday evening with my dad. He would always share his dark chocolate with me and pour me a glass of expensive red wine. We would sit and talk for hours, watch films and just enjoy the moment. I miss that.

Paul turns the television on and Juliette Howard is there again interviewing a man who has grown one of the biggest turnips in the world. Paul snorts, 'Wow, Juliette must be dying to laugh, this guy is so serious about bloody turnips.' I laugh a little too and take a sip out of my glass.

'Do you not grown any vegetables here?'

'No, don't be silly, I couldn't keep a cactus alive never mind something like a turnip! Although, maybe if I did grow some vegetables and oh I don't know, I grew a pumpkin the size of the Queen's chariot then Juliette could come round and interview me.' Paul chuckles to himself.

'Oh you like Juliette do you?' I raise an eyebrow and look back to the TV. She was very pretty with her heart-shaped face and red hair neatly tied into a pleat.

Paul shrugs, 'Yeah, I guess, she's come into the pub a couple of times but I've never really spoken to her.'

'Why not? Is she married?'

'No, not that I know of. I don't know really, maybe next time I will.'

I smile and take the last gulp of wine, 'Paul, shy is not in your nature, just talk to her the next time she comes in. I'm 100% sure without a doubt she will want to date you.'

He rolls his eyes, 'Yeah, yeah, we'll see.' I laugh and put my glass in the sink.

'I'm going to head to bed, will you take me to buy a car tomorrow? Just so I'm not always relying on you.'

'Yeah of course Kat, have a good sleep, see you tomorrow.'

I spent some time sticking my pictures on the wall above the dressing table, so that from my bed I could look at my parents, my cousins, my friends, and I managed to fall asleep ok that night, dreaming of old English estates with wine cellars that I had visited what seemed like a lifetime ago.

{*}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My first week in the States passed quickly. Paul had helped me buy a chunky 4x4 car which I was just about getting used to, I had worked a few shifts at the pub meeting the friendly locals and today was my first day at Forks High School.

I sit in my car with the heating on looking at the grey building of the school. Even though it was only the beginning of September the weather was dismal. Back in England it was still warm, I would still be wearing my leather jacket with a thin top underneath. But here, I was already in jeans, boots, a chunky pink jumper and my waterproof Barber. The clock on my dashboard said 8:40, I really needed to head inside but I was enjoying the warmth of my new car and watching the students who would soon be my new classmates.

I sigh and turn off my engine. _Smile Kat. Everything will be fine. Mum would have said, 'Just be yourself, you'll make friends easily, just don't be too bossy.'_ I actually smile at the thought, pick up my leather bag and head into my new school.

Everyone was being a little over friendly, at least I think they were, or are Americans just like that? I felt myself smiling at people that I didn't even know just because they were saying 'Hi!' and smiling at me. My first class was English Literature and I was a little annoyed that Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliette_ was the book for this term. I had done it last year and I found the whole story very _dramatic_. Of course, that is what Shakespeare wanted it to be, no one wants to watch a boring play, but the whole suicide for love thing was a bit dark for a pair of teenagers, well I thought so anyway.

'Hey do you have a pen?' A pretty blonde boy that was sat in front of me turned around gave me a cheeky grin. I blushed a little, blonde was not my type at all, but he was definitely cute. I picked out a pen from my bag and handed it to him, 'Yeah, sure.' He took the pen, thanked me and turned back round. Mr..oh..Tanner, I think his name is, coughed at us and returned to reading the play out loud. I bent my head and smiled under my hair as it fell across over my eyes. Maybe English won't be as boring as I suspected.

At the end of the class the cute blonde asked if I wanted to hang out with him at lunch. Of course I said yes, there's nothing worse than sitting on your own at lunch time. 'I'm Mike by the way, and this is Eric.' The Asian guy next to him waved his hand and smiled, his long black shiny hair covering most of his eyes. 'Hey, I'm Kat, the erm, the new girl I guess.'

Mike laughed, 'Yeah, we were all wondering when you were going to get here. Your uncle has been bragging that his niece is coming to visit for like weeks, but you only just got here?' The two boys walked beside me as we made our way to the cafeteria. 'Yeah, I've only been here a week so still settling in. I'm not sure why Paul has been bragging' I roll my eyes and laugh. 'I can sure see why.' Mike winks at me and I roll my eyes again. Classic.

I pick up a tray and look at the food on offer. 'Is this all there is?' The cafeteria offered salad, sandwiches, jacket potatoes and fruit. That was it. 'What? Yeah? I mean, what were you expecting?' said Mike. I shrug my shoulders, 'At least a little sushi or homemade apple pie.' I smile and take the nicest salad I could find (Chicken Caesar), I am definitely bringing a packed lunch tomorrow. In England we had 3 hot meals to choose from, pasta dishes, wraps, burritos, cakes, cookies, ice cream, everything.

Mike scoffs, 'Sushi? I don't think I have ever even tried sushi in my life.' As I pay for my meal I turn to look at him and Eric. 'Do you guys not have a sushi bar here?' Eric shakes his head, 'No, what even is a sushi bar?' I frown as we walk to a table and sit down. 'Its exactly what it sounds like, a bar with sushi! You know, you sit down and on the little conveyor belt the bowls of sushi go round and you pick the ones out you want and the restaurant charge you like £5 a bowl and when you realise you've had 10 bowls you crap yourself over whether you can really afford to even eat sushi?! Please tell me there is a town near by with a sushi bar or I'm going to have to fly back to England.'

Mike and Eric laugh at me but I was totally serious. How do these people live…

'I like sushi!' A girl with light brown hair in a pony tail sits next to Mike opposite me and kisses his cheek. Holy crap this must be his girlfriend.

'Oh thank god, so there is a sushi place nearby?' I ask pleadingly.

'Yeah it's like an hours drive away, my dad took me there last year and spent so much money, he took me shopping to all the designer stores as well. I'm Jessica by the way, who are you?' She tilts her head and the tone in her voice makes me dislike her instantly.

I smile sarcastically and refrain from rolling my eyes, 'I'm Kat, I just moved here, it's nice to meet you Jessica.' She keeps smiling at me and places her arm around Mike's shoulders. Hunny, its not me you have to worry about, trust me.

'I'm Angela, it's great to meet you Kat, I hope you're enjoying your first day.' A girl with glasses and a kind smile sits next to me, and I notice she blushes when Eric asks her if her article is ready for the school's news paper.

'Oh that's so cool that you guys are on the paper!' I look between Eric and Angela, 'Is there anyway I can get involved?'

I see Jessica mumbling under her breath something about 'nerds' and I just completely ignore her. Angela says, 'Oh my god, yes, please, we need more writers, what are you interested in?'

'Erm everything?' I laugh and tell her and Eric my particular interests in fashion, politics and the environment.

'We meet every Tuesday, its just me, Angela, a guy called Rob and another girl called Emily at the moment and we've all written articles-well supposed to have' he looks at Angela and she blushes mouthing 'sorry', '-to put in the first edition of this year. So if you have time to write an article on something to do with the school, maybe how its different to the school you have come from and if there is anything you think we can improve on? That would be pretty cool.'

I nod excitedly, 'Yes that sounds great. I think I'll make a start on your cafeteria food choices!' Everyone at the table laughs and I laugh with them as I open my salad.

A gust of wind comes in from behind me and I zip up my jacket and shiver. As I look behind me I see 5 people, who almost look exactly alike but also completely different at the same time, walk in through the door causing the cold wind, sit down at a table at the top of the room and simply look out the window without talking or acknowledging one another.

'They're the Cullen's.' I snap my head back around to Jessica who had just finished slurping her can of coke. I was not a fan of fizzy drinks, too damaging to the teeth. She looks at me and huffs, 'I wouldn't bother even trying to flirt with the lonely hot guy on the end of the table, he doesn't date anyone, just not interested.'

I frown and look back at the table, there was clearly a very attractive guy at the end of the table who looked frustrated as he stared down at his own hands clasped together on the surface. From just the side view I was getting, his hair was brown with flecks of gold running through it, his jaw line was severely square, he had a straight nose, thick black eyebrows and a slender physique. He was exactly my type and I couldn't help the small tingle in my stomach when I looked at him.

I turned back around and shrugged, 'Guess he's ok looking, nothing to fall head over heels over.' Jessica put on her fake smile, 'Was just giving you some advice.'

I try and smile but it doesn't come across very convincing, 'Thanks sweetie.'

'So where about in England are you from?' Asks Angela, saving me from Jessica's unforgiving stare. 'The North West of England, very small town, close to the beach but not far away from the city. Not as cold as here, or rainy, but England doesn't have the best weather.'

'It sounds lovely, what classes are you taking?'

'So I do English Literature, where I met Eric and Mike, and I'm also taking US History, American Government and Business Law, what are you taking?'

'I'll be in your American Government class, but I do Creative Writing, Fine Art and Theatre Studies.'

'Oh, I think I have American Government after lunch can you show me where the room is?'

'Yeah of course, you can sit next to me.'

Angela and I leave the table after saying goodbye and I take one last look at the Cullen table. The other 4 people other than the hot guy were now smiling and chatting. The two girls had the same skin tone and complexion but one had beautiful blonde golden hair flowing down to her waist and the other had dark short hair up to her chin but was equally as beautiful. I looked down at my own dark blonde hair and wondered if I should get some highlights put in…

'Kat, you ready to go?' Angela was already a few spaces ahead of me.

'Yeah sorry, of course!'

The next class was much more interesting than English literature. I had done British politics at school but US politics was so much more exciting. It was also nice to have a friend to sit next to. Plus, the hot guy was sitting three rows behind me and I had caught his eye on his way past at the beginning of the lesson. He was still frowning, but his dark eyes were glued to mine before he swept past. It was strange, he did not look friendly but maybe he just didn't know who I was. Angela nudged me and whispered, 'I think Cullen likes the look of you.' I roll my eyes and nudge her back, 'Shut up, I can't take Jessica's imaginary boyfriend.' Angela giggled and I had to hold a laugh in. 'So what is the deal with her and Mike?' I knew I could trust Angela already. It was now her turn to roll her eyes, 'Lets just say he's another imaginary boyfriend that you should probably avoid.' I nod, 'But they're not actually dating?'

'No, not in reality, I think Mike enjoys her attention but in Jess's mind Mike is all hers.'

'And what about Eric?' I lift an eyebrow at her and she blushes. 'What about him?'

'Oh my Jesus Angela, I've been here 10 minutes and I can tell you like him.'

She shakes her head and pushes her glasses back up her nose. 'No, no its not like that.'

I smile at her, 'Don't worry, sorry I didn't mean to pry.'

She laughs a little, 'No its fine, its just complicated.'

I nod and sigh, 'Tell me about it, boys are never simple.'

'Oh, have you got boy troubles from back home?'

I swallow and take a deep breath, the thought of _him_ back home was not a thought I had allowed to enter my head.

'Like you said, its complicated.'

Angela dropped the matter and for that I was grateful. At the end of the lesson Angela said, 'Why don't you come to mine tonight? We can do this homework together and we can maybe talk about these complicated situations?'

I smile, I was so glad to have found such a nice girl on my first day, she reminded me of my friends at home.

'Yeah, why not? Text me your address and I'll come round after dinner.'

We swapped numbers and I headed to my car. When I got there I saw I had a flat tire. _Oh Fuck._ I sigh and drop my bag to the floor. _What am I meant to do now? Do I ring Paul? Or is he in work? I don't know how to deal with this._ I am getting frustrated and start pacing as Paul's phone goes to answering machine every time I ring it.

'Sorry, do you need some help?' I jump as someone places their hand on my shoulder. 'Ah! Sorry, you scared me!' It was the hot guy. Oh lord. He smiles an all-American white smile. 'I do apologise, I just noticed you had a flat tire and seemed a little stressed about it.' His voice was deep, thoughtful and he sounded intellectual.

I blush, 'Erm yeah, I'm not sure what to do, my uncle isn't answering his phone and I'm not sure who to ring.' The hot guy listens and bends down to look at the tyre. 'Do you not have a spare tyre?'

I shrug and shake my head, 'Not that I know of, should I?'

He laughs, 'Don't worry I'll call the only mechanic I know for you, he should be able to sort it.'

'Oh my gosh, thank you so so much.' The hot guys shakes his head as he dials a number into his phone, 'Don't worry about it. It's Kat right?' I nod and pick my bag up off the floor. 'I'm Edward, we have US Gov together.' I smile, 'Yeah, I know.'

Edward talks to a guy who says he'll be out within the hour to fix it. I sigh. An hour. Here. Edward notices my frustration and when he puts the phone down offers me a lift home. 'No, no honestly you have done enough for me already! Thank you so much, I'll be fine, I'll just wait in the car.'

'How about you stop being so British about this and get in my car?' He smirks at me and I'm momentarily speechless. He leads me over to his Volvo and opens the door. I mumble a thanks and get in. The car smells of his aftershave and its divine. Edward turns the engine on and starts driving. 'Don't worry, Henry will fix your car and drive it back to your house so you'll be able to drive it to school tomorrow.' I sigh in relief, 'Again thank you so much, it seems ridiculous now that I didn't know what to do! If I know how to drive a car then I should know what to do when I get a flat tyre!'

Edward chuckles and I find myself staring at the corner of his mouth whilst he drives.

'Don't worry about it, you live with Paul right? On Falmouth Avenue?'

'Yes, yes that's the one.'

Edward nods and relaxes into his seat. He looks over at me and frowns, 'So why did you move here?'

Surprisingly this was not a question anyone had asked me all day and I wasn't even sure how to answer it. I stumbled over my words, 'Well-Erm, actually I erm-It's complicated I' but Edward stays silent and I bring up the courage to say it out loud, 'My parents died.'

Edward clears his throat, 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know.' He looks over at me and I can see the sincerity in his eyes. Perhaps the reason no one had asked me today is because they had already known why. Everyone, except Edward.

'It's ok, I didn't expect you to, it's just a difficult question to answer.'

He nods and pulls into my drive way. 'I do apologise, I didn't realise, I don't want to pry into your personal life...'

I shake my head. 'Don't worry about it, it was a simple question, just not a quite so simple answer.'

He opens his mouth to speak and closes it again.

'Well, thank you for the lift home, and for ringing the mechanic, and for well, yeah, saving me this evening.' I smile and unbuckle my belt.

'No problem at all Kat, I know the town wants to make you feel welcome, including myself.'

'Thank you, that's very kind.'

I get out the car and head towards the front door, as I search for my keys in my bag, Edward rolls down his window and says, 'I'll see you tomorrow then?'

I turn around just as I have found my keys, 'Yes yes, definitely.' _Great, that doesn't sound needy._ Yet, Edward smiles and waves as he backs out the drive way. I take a breath and put my keys in the door.

Part of me felt guilty for feeling attracted to Edward but part of me enjoyed that butterfly feeling, and I couldn't wait for the next chance to speak to him again.

{*}


End file.
